


Tonight We Are Nobody

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Jaime and Cersei run away for a night





	Tonight We Are Nobody

It was late at night and very dark. Jaime helped Cersei onto his horse and climbed on behind her taking the reigns and effectively holding her between his arms, pressing his body against hers.

"I missed you." He whispered, nuzzling her cheek, wanting to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Jaime, not here." She hissed.

Despite her warning, he gave her a lightning quick peck on the cheek before heading off into the darkness.

"It's alright." He whispered. "Tonight, we are nobody."

It was a long ride and quite dark. Cersei grew very tired with the rocking of the horse and Jaime's warmth against her. Her eyes grew heavy and she began to fall asleep, only to jolt back awake before she fell forward. Jaime chuckled. Cersei adjusted her cloak, pulling her hood further over her face.

"You can rest." Jaime told her. "Just lean back on me."

Cersei normally would have felt quite foolish, but she was too tired to think of that now, and so she leaned back further against Jaime's chest, her head turned and half on his shoulder. Jaime used one arm to hold the reigns and the other to wrap around his sister's waist, holding her tightly. He kissed her head.

"We'll be there soon." He promised before she drifted off.

Cersei did not wake until they had arrived. Jaime and whispered to her to wake up, he'd rubbed her arm and pressed his lips to her shoulder and she slowly awoke.

"You ok?" He asked.

She nodded. He dismounted the horse carefully and held his arms out for her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. She wasn't practiced at this, but Jaime would not let her fall. He held her under her arms like a child and set her gently on the ground before tying their horse down for the night.

He took Cersei's hand and she was no longer herself. She was no longer queen of the seven kingdoms, no longer Robert's wife, no longer daughter of Tywin Lannister. She was just a woman in love with a man.

They were staying at a motel outside of The Veil. Robert had already been there when lady Arryn's only child had passed, and the crown owed it to her to show their respects at his funeral.

Jaime had convinced Robert and his father that it would make for quicker and safer travel if they went separately and so he and Cersei left that night with only a small suitcase between them.

The woman in the motel eyed Jaime, who'd taken off the hood of his cloak to show he was no threat. Cersei was afraid she would recognise him, but nothing seemed to register. The woman gave them a key and bade them entry.

Jaime lugged their suitcase into a small, dark room and Cersei followed. Jaime lit a candle for them and closed the door, quickly pressing Cersei to the wall, his hands gripping her shoulders.

He let go of her momentarily to take her hood off carefully, pressing his nose to the top of her head and breathing her in deeply.

"Are you very tired?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair and studying her face, her long neck, her slender collarbones. He leaned down and kissed her there, feeling how delicate they were.

Cersei chuckled. No, she was no longer tired. She felt freedom for the first time in years. She was exhilarated.

"No." She whispered, "not very."

Jaime brought his forehead to hers."No?" He asked, smirking.

She shook her head.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "Good." He whispered, moving his hands slowly down her body, until they reached the tie of her robe, just over her breast. He pulled at the string and released the knot, letting the robe slip from her shoulders

Cersei looked magnificent in the candlelight, her green eyes dancing with the flame and her golden hair glowing. Under her robe she wore an intricately detailed blue dress.

Jaime stepped forward, one hand about her waist, just barely brushing her backside, and the other cradling her head, lost in her golden mane. She felt his nose on the crown of her head, and then his scruff on her temple and then her cheek.

"You are so beautiful." He told her, his voice low. He wanted her and she knew it. She wanted him too.

"Jaime." She sighed.

Sometimes he could be suffocating, the way he wanted to be pressed against her, as if he wanted to merge their bodies. She couldn't blame him, really. She felt that same urge, and it was temping, the thought of pressing so tightly against the other that they became one. Cersei liked the idea of it - that they might be whole finally, permanently, but she knew it would never be. They could only have that feeling fleetingly, secretly. And so Cersei placed her palm to Jaime's chest and gently pushed him back until she could untie his cloak and pull his shirt from his breeches. The look on Jaime's face as she did that - she'd never seen so much want.

She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles. He was so hard everywhere, so rough. He was a man. And what a man, she thought, her Jaime. He would kill for her, die for her. Jaime would fall on his own sword if it would please his sweet sister. She knew it and it made her feel powerful in a different way than she was used to. She held her head high. Nearly as high as Jaime, who stood there at attention for her, fully at her mercy.

She could kiss him, she could stab him, it would matter not. She was his and he was hers and each of them knew it. Fortunately for Jaime, Cersei opted for the former, coming to a divot in his wall of muscle, just below his right pectoral. He'd been injured there in battle. It had long since healed, but Cersei could feel the pain of it. Her brother had hurt there and she had not. It was not fair to either of them. She kissed him there and felt his heartbeat quicken. He tried to hold her then, to kiss her and press her back to the wall, but she didn't let him. She wasn't finished.

She continued roving her hands over his skin. She felt another spot where he'd been hurt; a rough scar on his flank, closer to his shoulder than his waist. She kissed him there as well. And then, trailing her hands lower, she dipped her fingers into his waistline, trailing them along, making him gasp. He was hard and she could see it. But still he stood for her. He served her, always.

She leaned closer to him, her nose nearly brushing his, her breath giving him goosebumps. But he did not move. She wanted him to be still and so there he stood.

She sank to her knees and Jaime nearly joined her there, the sight of her kneeling before him making him quake. She kissed one more spot, the scar just above his waistline on his left side. Jaime could've whimpered at the feeling. Maybe he had; he wasn't sure, he couldn't think straight.

Cersei made quick work of the ties of his breeches, releasing them and letting the fabric pool by Jaime's ankles. She smiled at the hitch in his breath and she pressed her cheek to his inner thigh, running one hand up the back of his left leg to his ass, and the other up the front of his right leg to where it joined with his hip. She sighed softly and kissed the place on his inner thigh where he'd been nicked by a small blade. He surely whimpered this time.

"Cersei." He sighed. "Let me-"

He wanted to touch her, to be the one to tease her and make her feel the way he did now, but Cersei had her own ideas, and those usually overrode everything.

She took his manhood, still covered by his smallclothes, in her hand. He groaned at the feeling, the pressure, the way her fingers wrapped around him. Oh Gods, he wanted her so badly.

She worked her hand over the head of his cock, making it twitch as she watched it. Jaime was not usually self-conscious. He knew he could please Cersei. He knew he could protect her, he knew he was strong and handsome and skilled both with a sword and with regards to her body. But as Cersei worked her hand over him, Jaime hoped that his sister found him as beautiful, as irresistible, as utterly incredible as he found her.

She did, though she would never say so. She told him in other ways.

She brought him close to the edge just barely touching him, and when she felt the wetness on his smallclothes, she pulled them from him, eliciting a quick gasp. Jaime rolled his head back at the feeling now of skin on skin. Cersei's hand glided up and down his shaft, damp with his own juices.

"Mm." Jaime moaned, his eyes shut tightly. He wanted more than anything to look at her, to see what she was doing to him, but he needed a moment. It was so much feeling all at once. Cersei smirked. She loved having this power over him. She loved the feel of him in her hand, harder than any of his muscles, warm, wet, hot and sticky, anticipating, longing, needing.

"Ah, Cersei." Jaime breathed as she tightened her grip. But she held herself still until he opened his eyes and looked down upon her.

She brought her lips to him slowly, watching the need fill his eyes. He would never make her, she knew it. He would never make her do anything, and she loved that. She loved knowing that at any moment she could release him and simply go to bed, and he would not stop her. But the truth of it was that she needed him too, maybe more. She needed him in order to stop feeling so weak. She needed him to make her feel like someone cared, like she wasn't so alone. As long as Jaime was alive she was powerful and loved and she would never truly be alone.

Jaime ached for her and when she finally darted her tongue out and swirled it around his cock, he threw his head back, groaning as if he'd been wounded.

"Gods." He breathed, reaching out and holding a fistful of her hair.

Cersei allowed it, enjoying the desperation of it all. She ran her tongue over him again, tasting him, bitter and sweet and salty against her tongue. Nothing in the world tasted like him. She had nothing to compare him to, and that made her want more.

She took him in her mouth fully and he sounded as though he'd been gravely wounded now, his head rolled back, his body shaking, trying to keep from rutting into her. Cersei smirked. She moved slowly, letting him adjust to the feel.

When he'd calmed somewhat, he lowered his head, pushing her hair back and watching her. He'd never felt more of a man. Cersei looked up at him, her beautiful eyes filled with lust like she'd sucked it right from him.

He felt her free hand cup his balls and his cock jumped.

"Cersei." He breathed her name as though she were the maiden. To him, that's exactly who she was.

She took him deeper, swirling her tongue and making his toes curl. He sucked air in through his teeth. "I can't - Ah!" He sputtered. "Cersei, I'm going to come."

She looked up at him innocently and nodded. That's what she wanted. She wanted to wreck him, to feel in control. She was the only one who could do this to him and she wanted him to know it. But he did know it, and he thought about it often.

He knew nobody would ever compare to his Cersei. He never questioned it. She was all he ever wanted. Even in times when he was away at battle, starving or thirsty or writhing in pain, he never wished for a single thing but her. And he wanted to make her feel it. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her.

"Cersei, please." He begged as she moved faster. "please." And then "oh." As she swirled her tongue around him. "Cersei, I want you." He begged.

That stopped her. To hear that he wanted more than just a release. She'd been used over and over by Robert for that reason and she sometimes forgot that Jaime wanted her. Jaime wanted all of her. She released him and he pulled her up and pressed her to the wall, his hands both on the back of her head, his tongue deep in her mouth. He pressed his forehead to hers, wanting her so intensely that he could hardly think.

They kissed until they couldn't breathe and only then pulled apart. Jaime took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It wasn't often they were completely alone. They didn't have to worry about being quick or quiet now. They could take their time, do whatever they wanted. They could fall asleep in each other's arms afterward. Jaime found himself thinking about this as he kissed his sister's neck, working down to her collarbone and then the visible part of her chest, outlined with lace from her dress.

He began to untie the laces of her dress with his hands while he kissed her. Cersei rested her head back against the wall, arching her entire body toward Jaime. It felt so good. She closed her eyes and just focused on the feeling.

His lips felt so soft against her. And then she felt the lace of her dress release and his hands on her back. They were rough but they touched her as though she were made of glass, as though he might break her. It was enlightening and infuriating all at once.

She reached out and touched his manhood, wanting more. He gasped and took her wrists, pinning her arms to the wall and pressing his forehead back to hers.

"I'm going to go slow." He whispered steadily, telling her instead of asking. "Because we never get this."

She was surprised that she liked the authority in his voice. He ran his finger along the neckline of her dress. It was loose now that he'd untied her laces. "I want to see you." He breathed, sliding his hands now down her neck and over her shoulders, pushing the fabric from her until it fell at her feet. He looked down at her in her underclothes and swallowed hard.

"Cersei." He whispered, cupping her breast through the fabric.

He let his hands wander to her back and then smooth over her to her ass, squeezing her until she were pressed against him, her hands on his chest. She felt his nose against her again, nuzzling her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered gruffly, pushing her smallclothes down.

He stepped back for a moment, holding her hand now, not wanting to let go but wanting to see all of her. She was perfect. His heart thrummed in his chest.

"I love you." He said again, stepping close and taking her breast in his mouth, kissing and licking and sucking until she squirmed.

Then he moved to the next before getting on his knees and kissing down her stomach to her thighs and then finally to her cunt.

"I love you, Cersei." He said once more before kissing her there.

She hooked a leg over his shoulder and he held her hips as he worked his tongue over her, sucking intermittently on her clit to make her moan. He loved hearing her moan. He loved that they didn't have to hide it tonight.

He looked up at her from between her legs. She looked down upon him with dark eyes, her nails scraping through his scalp, egging him on. Her breathing was shaky and he knew she was close. He inserted a finger into her and when she moaned unabashedly, he inserted another to hear it again.

"Jaime." She whimpered. Gods, to hear her voice sounding like that made his cock twitch. He'd forgotten how much he ached to be inside of her.

"Please Jaime." She breathed. "Please, please make me come."

Jaime moaned against her and the vibration of it made her dig her nails into his shoulder. He sucked on her clit as he slid a third finger inside of her and she moaned as he felt her tighten around him, coming hard against him.

She shook as he lapped up her juices, pressing a final sweet kiss to her clit when she'd relaxed a bit.

He stood and she fell into his arms, still breathing hard.

"I love you." She breathed, her cheek on his shoulder. He smiled and gave her a minute before lifting her and carrying her to the bed. He wished it could always be this easy. He wished they could always be together.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered, laying beside her and pulling her against him. She draped a leg over his hip and felt the press of him, even harder now against her. She wanted him. She wanted him so much. She tipped her head up to him and kissed him softly.

"Tell me." He whispered. "I'll do anything you want, Cersei."

She didn't want anything but him. She curled her arms under his and hugged him tightly.

"Touch me." She whispered. She wanted to prolong the feeling.

He was happy to oblige, snaking his arm between the two of them and touching her gently until she was mewling against him, her body writhing. He stroked her clit and ran his finger along her opening, feeling how wet she was and moaning because he wanted her so badly.

She reached down and touched him then, forcing him to lean forward, grunting against her shoulder. It was too much. She needed him now.

"Jaime." She held his wrist and he snapped his head up to look at her, wanting nothing more than to do as she pleased.

"I want you." She said.

He kissed her neck. "Where do you want me?" He asked, truly asking despite how much he burned to be inside. He would do anything for her.

"Inside me." She whimpered, the very words dripping with anticipation. Jaime moaned once more, kissing her as he sat up against the headboard, guiding her with him.

"Like this." He whispered. "Let me see you."

She nodded and mounted him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They each gasped at the feeling when he entered her, cersei rolling her head back and Jaime leaning forward to feel all of her against him.

"Fuck." He breathed.

She smiled and began rolling her hips slowly. They were very slow, drawing the feeling out, the heat rising in their bellies until it became unbearable.

Cersei grunted this time, a high pitched yelp as she came again and Jaime stilled himself, not ready for it to be over. He held her at her hips so she could not move around him or he would come too.

She panted against his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around him. He felt stronger than he'd ever felt before, more invincible than after he'd won his first joust.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back to look at him. She kissed him languidly.

"Mmmh." She moaned into his mouth as she came down from her high only to have him begin to build her back up. "Ohh, Jaime, Jaime..." She rasped.

He loved hearing her moan his name. He loved the way her voice was almost gravelly now from moaning. He kissed her neck as he moved inside of her, enjoying the sounds he forced out of her. And then he angled himself so that he hit that spot, and she nearly screamed, nails digging into his back, head thrown back so that he could lean down and suck on her breasts again.

She writhed and moaned and clung to him, absolutely _clung_ to him in a way that made him feel as though he surely were the king of the seven kingdoms. A god himself, even.

She came again and he finally allowed her to take him with her, filling her with his seed as he moaned deeply into her mouth.

They stayed there for a long time, foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

"I love you." He said over and over.

When she'd regained the energy, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I love you, Jaime." She said.

He licked her clean, taking his time, making her squirm again. It was easy now, she was so sensitive. She came against his mouth whispering his name over and over just as he had done for her.

He was not a god, but perhaps he was in heaven, he thought. When she pulled him up and wrapped him in her arms, he realised that she was heaven for him.

They fell asleep cradling each other as they had when they were children. Finally, they were at peace. Tomorrow, they would have to resume their roles as brother and sister, knight and queen, but tonight they could love each other as freely as they desired... _And maybe for a brief while in the morning as well_, Jaime thought to himself, smiling as he drifted off in Cersei's arms.


End file.
